1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and a system of power management, more particularly to a method and a system of power management that incorporates a portable electronic device, a portable power bank, and an electrical appliance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable electronic devices such as mobile devices, with their ever-expanding functionalities, have become an integral part of modern life.
In addition to the mobile devices, a number of portable electrical accessories, such as an electrical fan, are also available. Each of the electrical accessories may have a built-in battery, or may be coupled to a mobile device so as to operate using electrical energy stored in the battery of the mobile device.
However, as use become more frequent, the corresponding power consumption of the battery of the mobile device increases rapidly. Since the capacity of batteries of mobile devices are somewhat limited due to the overall size limitation of the mobile devices, the mobile devices may need to be recharged by connecting to an electrical power outlet or an electronic host machine (e.g., a personal computer) that has a universal serial bus (USB) interface.
When the above options are not available, a portable power bank, which is configured specifically to store a large amount of electrical energy, is then utilized to prolong the service time of the mobile device and the portable electrical accessories. However, the portable electrical accessories may employ interfaces different from those of the mobile device, and additional transmission wires may be required to charge the portable electrical accessories. Moreover, since the mobile device is usually considered to have a higher priority over the portable electrical accessories, it may be beneficial to provide a mechanism for selectively providing electrical power to the mobile device and the portable electrical accessories.